Last memories, A Fairy Tale of a distant friend Part 1
by Laxmi Dreyar
Summary: Laxmi Dreyar, a fellow family member to Fairy Tail, and a great friend of Natsu's. She is a lightning dragon slayer who doesn't remember much about her past, but lives a care free life. But one day is diagnosed with an incurable disease that seems to be connected with her past and future. Is she more than just a simple Fairy Tail Mage?
1. Prologue

Prolouge:

**_Last memories, A Fairy Tale of a distant friend. Part 1. _**Laxmi Dreyar.

Dragon Slayer, Mage, Fairy Tail, Lightning, Magic, Friends, and Family. Laxmi Dreyar is my name. At least that's what Master Makarov, I mean my Grandfather told me. I'm a Lightning Dragon Slayer, Born as a human, but raised by a dragon, who I believe is to be my true mother, and her name is MiraMay.

I guess you can say I don't know much about my childhood, or where to begin. It's basically a blur to me. But my family and friends in Fairy Tail explained what happen to me as I was only the age of four. My father had left Fairy Tail and planned to take me with him leaving my older brother Laxus to stay with my grandfather, Makarov, the master of Fairy Tail. I don't know the whole story or why even my father left Fairy Tail to begin with, but I traveled with him, and kept going.

Days and weeks went by as a traveled with him, and at the time I had no knowledge what's so ever about magic, or where exactly I was going. So at times I had wondered off to view the wizards in the neighboring villages, as we traveled. My father had often scolded me for doing that since he wasn't very fond of associating with wizards, well so it seemed as if he never wanted me to learn magic.

I never believed my father had cared for me as he took me on his travels. He left me alone in a storm almost to be killed by lightning. And I never saw him again after that. The memories are just a blur, but that memory I could always picture clearly, as a man took me away from father and he stood there with no expression on his face. He had his hair covering his eyes, and the rain poured on him. Father didn't move an inch to save me... I remembered crying my eyes out, reaching out my hand for him to grab it, but my expectations for him to save me were drained away as he got farther...

I felt agony and pain in my heart at that moment. No child should feel that much pain in their life at such a young age. But I was different.

As he waved his last goodbye to me I called out to him screaming what I always called him, "Daddy. . ." I had not expected what was to come of next.

The wind blew harder and harder, as the rain came pouring down even more my green eyes lit up as a saw a light of purple come from the sky. The man held me up high. All I could say was his name before it hit. A lightning strike, from above. Not in the shade of yellow, it was different from any other lightning strike out there. It was purple and bright. And to me it was a sign of a new life to be brought. I had awakened on an island the night after. I was alone, afraid, hurt, and I couldn't remember a thing. I was lost, on an island unknown.

The sky was clear, the sun was bright, that was the start of my new life as a mage. And that was the day I had met my true mother. A Huge and Beautiful purple dragon, named MiraMay. She was more of a parent to me than anyone. She cared for me, raised me for 5 years, and taught me, a one and a kind magic. It was Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Ever since her I felt loved and different. She had always cared for me everyday... But then..July 7th year 777, I had lost someone important to me once again.

I had felt lonely again when MiraMay disappeared to not be returned. I vowed to find her before my life had ended.

The night before she left, she said when I ever leave this island, I have to find a wizard guild named "Fairy Tail".

"Fairy tail?" I wondered. I didn't want to leave as long as I had MiraMay. But the day she disappeared I had to go, but before I left, I searched, and searched everywhere for her on the small abandoned island. And yet I never found her. But I knew someday I would.. Days after I set out on foot to find Fairy Tail..

The day I entered Fairy Tail was the day I met my real family.

As I entered the oddly shaped building that goes by the name "Fairy Tail", I was surprised to see multiple wizards that happened to be around my age. They were young, but I could easily tell their magic energy was strong. And it made me wonder if there were more people like me. Dragon Slayers I mean. I walked into the building quietly hoping to not be noticed by any other wizards. I was shy around strangers. Eventually I took a deep breath and tucked some of my long lilac hair strands behind my ears, leaving my only oddly colored, blonde hair strand out of place. As I began to take a small step forward I tightened my white bow that was holding my hair in place. This white bow is especially special to me since my mother, MiraMay, had given it to me.

I felt out of place since no one knew who I was, and I felt as if they kept staring at me..

I felt even more nervous as a man with long brown hair, a slight beard, and a large, long black cape, that covered his whole body, began to approach me.

"Who are you little one? You lost?" He asked kindly. "N-no I'm not lost.." I replied in a shy voice. "Don't be nervous, I may look scary to you, but I surely am not gonna hurt you. What's a little kid like you doing alone in a wizard guild?" He said as he kneeled down to my level.

I didn't want to answer all those questions. All I had was one thing in mind, and I was determined to accomplish it. "I'm a wizard, here to Join Fairy Tail!" I shouted with a fist pump in the air.

He laughed kindly and smiled as he patted my head. "You sure are a spirited one. We can never have too many of those here. What's your name little girl?"

I smiled, and thought he really is a kind man. He may be older than me, but I felt as if I made a new friend.

"My name?" I never really had remembered my last name... Just my first. I guess it doesn't quite matter.

"My name is Laxmi." I could tell his eyes widened as I had said my name. He smirked slightly, and laid his hand on my head. "Well Laxmi, Welcome to Fairy Tail! I'm Gildarts." He said as he got up. "Gil-Gildarts?" He started to walk toward the exit. "Yeah, if you need to look for the master he's in the back!"

"Where are you going Gildarts!?" I shouted.

"I need to get going on a mission! I'll be back sometime Laxmi!" He smiled and shouted as he left.

My new friend is gone now. I won't know when he's going to return, but I was happy.

I walked towards the back of the guild with confidence. I saw an old a short man sitting on the countertop, next to a young kid who looked to be about my age, with a striped scarf and pink hair. I walked in front of him, with the feeling of being nervous again. I asked nervously, to the old man "U-Um excuse me?" Both the young boy, and the old man turned to me. "Oh?" said the old man. "Who might you be, young one?" He said as he smiled at me. "Are you the master to this guild?" I asked with a little bit more confidence.

"Yes, I am, are you looking to join Fairy Tail, what's your name?"

"My name is Laxmi!" I shouted with a smile, as my confidence built back up.

His eyes widened just like Gildarts had did.

The pink haired boy smiled too as he patted my head, just like Gildarts, "I am Natsu! and I'm a Dragon Slayer!"

My eyes widened at Natsu, as I ran up and hugged him tight. I was extremely happy to have found another Dragon Slayer. "I knew there was somebody just like me, I'm a Dragon Slayer too!"

Natsu smiled even brighter as he hugged me back with no words, I believed he was shocked. And well I was too, but I was excited to find someone just like me.

"Laxmi..." I heard the master say, he looked even more shocked than Natsu.

"Yes?" I said as I let go of Natsu. "Gramps? Natsu said as he looked at him. "If you like to become a Fairy Tail wizard, please come with me, Laxmi, Natsu can you please stay here in the guild." Natsu nodded, but he smiled at me, "Welcome to Fairy Tail Laxmi! Let's fight when you return!" I smiled and nodded, I was pretty good at fighting, MiraMay taught me very well. So, I really looked forward to that.

The master walked me out of the guild, looking at me closely. And as we exited the guild he guided me to a bench out front, and sat down right next to me. "Laxmi, do you know who I am?" Know who he is?! I just met the master..

I nodded no. "I'm sorry. But nobody here looks familiar; I had lost my memories long ago. Do you know who I am?" He sighed, "I very much do know who you are, but I'll only tell you, if you tell me your story, Laxmi." I sighed and nodded. He knows who I am... The real me, from before I met MiraMay. I told him my story, of what I could remember.

I told him of what I could remember of my father, and my life with MiraMay as a Dragon Slayer. He nodded and looked amazed at my story. "I knew your dad couldn't take care of you, I begged for him to let you stay here in Fairy Tail, with me, and your brother. But I guess it was for the best, even though he had left you alone, you wouldn't have become the strong wizard you are today, Laxmi Dreyar..." He said. Brother? Dreyar? "You knew my father?! I have a brother!?" I was in shock by those few words, but I was even more in shock to find out my real last name. It's Dreyar...It has a nice ring to it. Laxmi Dreyar.

"Your father is my son, so I am your grandfather Laxmi." He smiled "My grandfather!? Master, I mean Grandfather; this is a lot to sink in. Are you sure I'm the right Laxmi?" He smirked, "Laxmi Dreyar, Lightning wizard, I know you are her. You have the same story, and I never forget what my granddaughter looks like. With your sparkling blue eyes, Lavender hair, just like your mothers, and that blonde hair strand. That's how I know you're my Laxmi. Fairy Tail is your home, we are your new family, I saw that Natsu and Gildarts are your new friends, and you will definitely make more." He patted my head. I smiled with tears in my eyes. Fairy Tail is my new family...

"And my brother?" I asked. "Where is he? What does he look like? What is his name?" I spoke happily, and excited. "Your brother's name is Laxus Dreyar, a powerful wizard, at the moment, he's on a request mission, but he'll be back soon. Come on inside, I'll give you a Fairy Tail insignia sign, so you'll officially be a wizard here, and then we'll celebrate your return."

I wiped my tears and smiled brightly. "I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard!" Grandfather smiled. "That you are Laxmi! By the way, you can just call me gramps." I nodded, as I walked back to the guild with my gramps, smiling with Joy to now have a family.

I entered the guild, and smiled and waved at Natsu. And he waved back. My second friend of Fairy Tail, but I feel as if he is my closest now, that I've found out he is a Dragon Slayer. Two, nine year old Dragon Slayers in one guild.

My grandfather finally entered the guild, and he had called to every wizard's attention.

"Attention Fairy Tail wizards! I have an important announcement to make!" Gramps said as he raised his voice. "We have a new member to our family. She was long lost, but is now found. My granddaughter Laxmi Dreyar! New Dragon Slayer wizard! Natsu! I expect you to show her the way of the guild since you two share the same Lost Magic." Natsu had nodded. "I'll do my best Gramps!" He shouted.

Gramps had raised my arm in the air, to honor my existence. Laxmi...Dreyar... I will have to get use to that name.

"Any words Laxmi?" Gramps had asked.

I nodded nervously. "I hope to be a good addition to your guild, and a good family member. Thank You!" Everyone cheered in my celebration and return, it seems as if they knew who I was, well the older ones in the least. I hope to get along with the mages my age. Natsu seems to already be my friend. I hope to get to know the others though. I just hope no one will be scared of me since I am the master's granddaughter.

I sat in a stool that stood next to the bar, in the back. I pulled my hair to the front, so that a young girl with red braided hair, and armor, could give me my official Fairy Tail Insignia. It was a purple color, and it marked on my right back shoulder. And that was official. I was now a member of Fairy Tail. I thanked the young girl with red hair kindly. She only smiled, and then spoke slightly, "So your name is Laxmi Dreyar, was it?" "Yes it is. And you are?" I asked.

"Erza Scarlett. It's nice to meet you." "Erza...Scarlett. What a great name." I smiled. She stroked my hair gently, "We're glad to have you here." I only smiled.

Then I got out of the seat and walked away for a moment. As I walked I tried to look at the insignia. I was so proud of it. I'm sure gramps is too. I wonder if he's happy that I'm back.

"LAXMI!" I heard my name from a far. I turned around and found Natsu waiting by the exit door. I ran towards him. "What's up Natsu?" I said with a smile. "Remember." He said. "You said you were gonna fight me when you returned from gramps. It's time now." He said with a grin. "And since your gramp's granddaughter, and also another Dragon Slayer, I wanna see what you're made of." I smiled. "My mother was a dragon, and she trained me well. So I'm up for it." He grinned even more, "My dad was a dragon too, and he also trained me well. I'm excited for this." "Me too." I said.

Natsu held out his hand to guide me to a fighting spot. "You ready Laxmi?" I nodded as I took his hand, "Yes, I'm ready Natsu."

Natsu ran as fast as he could holding my hand tightly. I tried to keep up but he was too fast. I almost tripped as he ran, so he started to slow down a little bit, as we finally arrived at a beautiful scenery.

I started to breathe quite heavily. The Natsu spoke, "If you're gonna fight me you are gonna have to be faster than that." He said smiling.

The place he took me to was a nice and peaceful bay. With white crystal sand and an ocean view, and on the side of the bay was a rock scenery. But I hadn't noticed what, nor shall I say who was next to me.

There sitting on the rocks beside the bay, was every young wizard in Fairy Tail. I felt amazed and embarrassed at the same time. That many people showed up to view mine and Natsu's battle. He sure does know many people.

"Everyone!" Natsu shouted. "This is Laxmi! Gramps put me in charge of showing her Fairy Tail, so welcome the new Dragon Slayer!"

I blushed slightly... "Natsu..."

"We'll battle later Laxmi, introduce yourself." He patted my back and pushed me forward.

'U-um hello. As you all know I'm Laxmi Dreyar, a new member to your guild. So I hope to be a great addition!" I bowed to them kindly, and so nervously. Natsu looked at me and placed his hand on my head, "Allow me to introduce everyone!"

He pointed to a young girl, with long brown hair, dark eyes, and tanned skin, And very slight resemblance to Gildarts.

"That's Cana, she uses card magic."

Next he pointed to the girl I met earlier.

"That's Erza! She uses requipt magic!"

Then he pointed to a group of three. All with white hair. Two girls and one boy. The smallest looked to be my age.

"Mirajane, Elf-Man, and Lisanna. All of them our siblings, so they all use a different take over magic."

I nodded politely.

"And last you don't need to know him very well. He's just a striper, ice boy, with squinty eyes." He said as he pointed to a young boy with Black hair, and is wearing nothing but his boxers. I laughed, but the ice boy exclaimed loudly,"HEY I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW! AND I'M NOT A STRIPER!' "Gray, your clothes!" Erza said as she smacked his head. It seemed as if he didn't even realize he hadn't been wearing any clothes. I laughed for a moment. These were Fairy Tail's young mages. They were an odd group. But I feel as if I'd fit in.

*8 years later*

Last memories, A Fairy Tale of a distant friend. The Laxmi Dreyar Stories.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Request

I ran as fast as I could chasing my enemy. I took a shortcut as I ran across the edge were Lucy usually walked home. And Gray was sliding across the river beside me using his ice magic, as well chasing the man we were after. Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and I were all on a job to capture this supposedly, "Escape Artist." We weren't going to pass up this opportunity since the offer is 1,000,000 Jewels! "He thinks he can out run me?" I thought as Brenda, my flying cat flew me to the roof tops. I jumped each roof top, running faster and faster each step. I turned next to the buildings across from mine, and spotted Natsu. He as well was running and jumping the buildings. I kept one eye on the man and the other Natsu. I noticed Natsu had whispered something to me from across. Since my main Dragon sense was to hear, I could make out the words clearly. "Fly up to the sky with me, we'll make a direct hit at him." Were Natsu's words. It wasn't a bad idea to combine our powers. It just may work. I turned to Natsu, as he nodded, then took off with his flying cat, Happy. Then I took off with Brenda. Natsu and I were side by side. For some reason a memory of us when we were young was brought up in my mind. When we first found Happy and Brenda's eggs, and raised them together, that memory had brought a smile on my face. But it cleared up when I focused my mind on the mission. "Do you think this plan will work Natsu?" I asked as we flew. He nodded. "It has to work, Laxmi." I nodded for the last time. We flew side by side. I took a deep and big breath, gathering up my magic energy, as Natsu did the same. He grabbed my hand the minute before we released the energy, and simultaneously we yelled, "Fire- Lightning- DRAGON'S ROAR!" Together our roars merged into one. The power of fire, and the power of lightning. As the attack moved aiming for the man, Natsu's fire was spiraling,as my lightning surrounded it. It was a beautiful and powerful image. I couldn't take my eyes off of it, as I awed in amazement. It made a direct hit. Natsu and I cheered for the hit. He let go of my hand, so he could high five the other, and I smiled. But it turned back to a frown when I thought of something. Our jobs never turn out this easy..? Do they? It felt too good to be true. I had Brenda take me to the spot of where we took the hit. As the cloud of smoke began to clear aside, I felt like an idiot for not realizing this sooner. I should've know... What kind of magic does he use? Transportation? Clone? He is called an escape artist for a reason. He wasn't there, when the cloud cleared up. And Natsu could smell he was still here, but he can't figure out where... I could also tell that Natsu was extremely mad with losing the guy. But Natsu always seems to be like this when we fail a request. He yelled at the sky as his flames, rose and grew. "I WILL KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Natsu yelled as he flew off with Happy. "AYE SIR!" Happy shouted with Natsu. I sighed. Natsu has been my childhood best friend ever since I entered this guild. He's just always been there for me... We share a home, we raised two cats, we go on each job together, he really is always there. I couldn't think of a time when he isn't there for me. Huh? Strange isn't it? I guess it doesn't matter at the moment. I focused back on the mission. I tried to listen to where the escape artist was hiding. Footsteps, Voices, Breath, Anything! I began to get a headache because all the sounds I am getting are coming from Everywhere! Erza, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Natsu! Everyone but his! We are Fairy Tail after all... A noisy group indeed. I held my head from the slight headache of noises, I tried not to focus on that anymore. It's just useless. Strange though I never thought he'd even get away from my hearing abilities, and even Natsu's and Wendy's strong nose!... He's probably taking precautions since he knows 3 Dragon Slayers are on the job. But it really makes me wonder on how he's doing it. Uh! I'll figure this out later once we capture him! It's pissing me off! I could tell Brenda worried about me, but she didn't bother to ask sinceI looked angry. So she kept a smile on her face, and flew me through the town with confidence we'd find the Escape Artist. I flew over the river and spotted Gray. He sensed I was there, as he turned up to the sky as he ran through the ice river, and looked straight up at Brenda and I. "Laxmi! I've found him!" Gray exclaimed. "Really?!" I shouted back to him as I flew down to the ice. What if it's another decoy like the other? I couldn't take the risk. 1,000,000 Jewels were at stake here. I flew down to Gray, and landed on the ice river, right next to him. "So, do you need my help, Gray?" He nodded. I saw him hide in the alley, I need your help to seek him out. Do you think you can use your hearing senses?" I sighed. "I've already tried that. I can't seem to get a good focus on him." He thought for a moment. And I did the same, as Brenda rested on my head. "Hmmmm... Gray, are you positive that he his the real deal?" He looked at me confused, but I gave him a serious glare in his eyes. He slowly nodded to my response. I gave out another deep sigh. "I guess I have no other choice but to attack him full force." His eyes widened, "You sure Laxmi?" I nodded seriously. "Dead serious. I'm not gonna let him slip my fingers again!" I gripped my hand fiercely. I was pissed at this. No job has ever made me this pissed. "Well then I won't get in your way. It's your fight." Gray said. "Stay strong." He said as he patted my head. I nodded and smiled, "Of course! I'm Fairy Tail after all! Oh and Gray." "Hm?" "Can you watch over Brenda for me at the moment? I don't want her getting hurt and she's exhausted." I said as I held Brenda in my arms as she was sound asleep. My cute little lilac kitty, she's weak at times but she's got a big heart. Gray took Brenda from my arms with care and ease, "I'll look after her, now you go on ahead, Laxmi." "Oh and Gray one more thing." He turned to me. "What is that?" I pointed at him. "Gray, put some clothes on..." He looked at himself shocked, and surprised that he had only been wearing his boxers again. I smiled and laughed. Same old Gray. He always makes me laugh when he does this. I turned from him, then focused back on the job. I closed my eyes and gathered up my energy. My purple lightning surrounded me out of anger and frustration. I was ready to kick this guy's ass. My green eyes had glowed, and an aurora of dark color began to surround myself. I was even half powered up. But I took on dashing in search of him. Focusing my senses, and my energy on him, I felt something, slightly strong. It was no one's from Fairy Tail's, it had to be his I just absolutely know it! Where is it coming from!? I ran even harder, trying to catch my breath every step of the way, there was no way for me to slow down, I'm not letting this guy escape! Escape Artist, or a fake! He's mine to crush! I searched non stop, Magnolia, such a big town, he could be anywhere, but I know he's near! I had to stop for a moment, to catch every breath I had left in me. I'm wearing my self out, with just searching. I took one last breath, I turned to spot an alleyway, It was dark in there, but it looked suspicious, I had to check the place out. I walked in there without making a single sound, it began to look brighter each step I took. Then I spotted him. I was sure of it. He was a suspicious looking figure, big brown coat, long black hair. From what I remember of his image he definitely resembled this character. I ran for him, the alley was a dead end, he shouldn't be able to escape. I got closer to the figure, he hadn't turned around yet, as I was running for him. I prepared an attack when I got closest to him. I had yelled, "YOU ASKED FOR THIS!" when I got near him. But... I had least expected this... "He" had turned around the moment I got closest to "him". My attack had failed as soon as I had lost focused. What I had thought I spotted was the culprit, was Erza all along the moment she turned around.. I was shocked when she turned around to face me. I had released my attack as quick as possible, but I had gotten too close to her for me not to fall on top of her... "I had let him escape again!" I yelled in my head. "Laxmi! What are you doing!?" Erza had shouted at me. I had gotten up from tumbling on top of her. I rubbed my head. I must've hit it as I have fallen. "Ow..." I mumbled to myself. "Laxmi, why did you attack me?" Erza asked. "I didn't mean to Erza! That man! I could have sworn I saw him when I entered this alley! But it ended up to be you instead!" She thought for a moment as she got up. "I was chasing him a few moments ago earlier as well, but it led me here. Strange. I wish the client had told us what kind of magic he's using, so that way we know what he's made of, and what exactly is he." I dusted myself off as I got up. "Yeah, I know... I can still hear him, and as well feel his magic energy. It really is near, but I can't seem to figure out where. I can point out where the others are though." Erza thought for a moment. She paced back and forth for a few moments then her eyes widened when an idea hit her head. "Laxmi I have a plan that involves your magic." 


	3. Chapter 2 A mission completed

Chapter 2

My eyes widened as well. "My magic?" Erza nodded. "Both our magic's to be precise. But it involves yours most. "

"Hm? What's your plan?" Erza turned to me. "You said you can pin point where everyone is right? Just by hearing their movements?"

I nodded. "That's good. One of them is bound to be chasing the culprit, focus on all their energies, then on what's in front of them, anything with Magical Abilities, that seem peculiar and strong to you." I thought about it for moments. Could I really do something like that? Is it really that easy? I guess I wouldn't know unless I tried. I nodded at Erza's plan.

She requipt into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "Good, now I'll take you to the highest peak of Magnolia." Erza said to me as she grabbed my arm, and took off to reach the highest peak, and landed me there, a roof top of a large and tall building of the city.

"Now this should do won't it?" Erza said as she let go of my arm. "Yes." I said as I looked over the building and spotted the entire view of Magnolia. "I'll stay here. Let me know when you find something." Erza said. "Yeah. Sure thing Erza." I responded.

I held my head and closed my eyes to find everyone. I focused hard enough that I could even hear their heavily breathing. I first spotted Lucy, with her Celestial Spirit, Loke, searching by where I was just at with Natsu and Gray. Next I spotted Wendy, flying through the inner city, with her white flying cat, Carla. And lastly I spotted Natsu, running everywhere through every building frantically, with Happy by his side. I had spotted everyone, now I need at least one of them has to be with the

Escape Artist. I focused even more, and I began to get another slight headache from it, but I had to tolerate the pain.

But this caught me off guard. I hadn't thought about this until now. It seems that all three wizards were chasing the same person! Were they all decoys? One of them

has to be the right person! I locked my energy on all 3 culprits, then opened my eyes. "Erza..." I turned to her. "Hm?" She looked back at me.

"Change of plans... I'm gonna handle it, then let you in on it." Erza looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean there's a problem?!"

I had no time to answer her question. I stood up on the ledge of the tall building, facing Erza. I waved at her, a small farewell for now, then began to fall backwards

from the building. She tried to run after to grab me but I was already falling before she could even make it. "LAXMI!" I heard her yell. There was nothing to worry about cause I was going to be alright.

I turned my body to facing the ground as I was falling, I closed my eyes I began to focus my energy powerfully. My lightning began to surround me once more. And at that very moment, I stopped at a foot above the ground. And began afloat higher. I began to float higher and higher, in a fast speed, as my lightning surrounded me, to the top of the sky. I may be a wingless dragon, but that doesn't mean I can't fly.

I was at the peak of the Fiore sky. Almost touching the high clouds. I had a perfect view of Magnolia and everyone.

I began to form a dark storm cloud above me, I had to gather up the energy, and strike at all 3 culprits simultaneously. This is our shot to catch him. After I figure

out which is the right one, I'll send in Erza after him.

I made the cloud into a perfect dark shade of Grey. It gathered a lightning force inside of it, almost reaching its limit. I took a deep breath, then let it out. I

felt I was ready to attack. I opened my eyes, the focused on all three of them. I pointed three fingers in each hand, then crossed both of my arms in a form of an "X".

"Secret Dragon's Art! Triple Lightning Sword!"

Three, perfect, swift, and purple, lightning bolts, attacked, on the spots I had focused on. I hoped and prayed it hit the real one, as I looked at all three spots, I had noticed, 2 of them, where in puffs of smoke, that was where Wendy and Lucy are. And as for where, Natsu is, I had noticed that he was not surrounded by a cloud of smoke. But an explosion... I worried for a slight moment, Is Natsu alright?

He's got to be fine, he's a strong wizard after all.

I focused back on the job, and flew back to Erza. "Erza!" I yelled at her as she was still standing on the building I left her on, probably watching everything.

"Laxmi!" She yelled back. I pointed toward the explosion I had caused. "Over there! I am positive he's over there, where that explosion took place!"

She nodded back at me, and shouted, "Right! I'll be there quick!"

Erza took off towards the explosion. "I think we have just completed this Job." I said to myself as I floated in the air, watching Erza disappear into the action. But

I had spoken to soon when a hand had covered my mouth and held a tight grip on me.

Erza was flying toward the explosion I had caused. She had her heart set on finding him. She followed the trail of smoke leading her to the center of it.

Inside was dark and grey. Full of smoke, she was coughing trying not to breathe it in. She was walking around in it, looking for a body, and she felt something under

her feet as soon as she stepped on what appeared to be an arm. The smoke began to clear up as soon as she grabbed the body by the collar, and said, "Surrender, Escape Artist!" But when the smoke finally began to clear up, the person who was in Erza's grip wasn't The Escape Artist... But an electrocuted Natsu...

"I-It's M-me Erza!" Erza had let Natsu go, and he dropped to the ground. "Natsu!? What are you doing here?!"

"Ow..." Natsu mumbled in pain. "I was chasing after him...I had just had him... When that lightning bolt was about to strike him he pushed me in instead, then

escaped...Uhhh... I'm gonna get him!.." Natsu said as he tried to get up, but fallen back down. Happy sat on top of Natsu, when he had just come back from flying

apparently. "I know where he is!" Happy exclaimed. "Do you Happy?" Erza asked. "Aye! I was flying after him when he had escaped from Natsu! But when I saw you coming, I came back to tell you!" Happy said. "Hmm.. Could you tell me where he was heading, Happy?" Happy nodded, "Aye! He was heading for that big tall building over there."

He said as he pointed toward the Magnolia building.

Erza's eyes had widened in shock. "NATSU! Get up! We need to get over there now!"

Natsu rubbed his head with his right hand. "What's the matter Erza? I wanna get this guy as much as you do, but you go on ahead Erza, I'll catch up..Ow..."

Erza grabbed Natsu by his shirt angrily, "You don't understand! We're dealing with a dangerous escape artist master, and is known for hurting the people he lays his

hands on!" Natsu looked at Erza, "I know that! That's why I'm telling you to go on ahead!" "Baka! I can't do this alone! Laxmi is over there in danger!"

Natsu's eyes widened, as he stood up completely knocking Erza's hand away from his shirt."Somebody! HELP!" I yelled as I was being held captive by the enemy.

Both Natsu and Erza heard my plea. Natsu took off with Happy not saying a word, but he was furious inside, as well as worried. Erza followed him behind.

Both my arms were being moved against my back, I couldn't move them, the more I struggled the more pain I felt.

"Why do you want to capture me?" He spoke. "W-we're from Fairy Tail..We were hired to capture you!" I was barely able to make those words out. "Hired to capture me? No one can ever catch me!" I tried to turn my head to face him. That creepy looking face, with dark skin and eyes. Long black hair, a dark brown coat, no shirt, but a big scar across his chest in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"W-who are you? What magic do you use?" I asked him. "I use illusionary magic, meaning I can make people thinking they are chasing after me, when in reality it's only just an illusion." Illusionary Magic?

For some reason he had let go of me.

"Was this my chance?" I thought. I couldn't lose it. I had rushed behind him swiftly, and had kicked him away from me. He stood without making a move. This next move I was about to make I had learned from my grandfather, Makarov.

I crossed my hands in the shape of a cross. "28 rings, Crux!" The man was surrounded by 28 purple wizard rings. Horizontal and Diagonal, the rings had formed into a

cross, like the southern cross constellation. "ACRUX! BECRUX! GACRUX! DECRUX!"

The ends of the ring glowed. And I had point two of my fingers straight at him, and shot a single bolt, through the 28 rings. "Star explosion!" The inside of the

rings exploded, and the magic dispelled. and smoke surrounded the area.

"I think I did it..." I said breathing heavily. That spell was my best move, but it takes away a lot of magical energy out of me. That spell should at least be enough to paralyze him from escaping. I smiled at myself. I solved a job and earned 1,000,000 Jewels!

Or at least I thought I did... The moment I cheered for victory, I was grabbed by my neck with an arm, and had a tight grip around me, when I turned I was extremely

shocked. I thought I had paralyzed him! When I turned back to the disappearing cloud of smoke there was nothing there to begin with...

"What did I tell you?" he said. "You can't get me, and you just wasted your best move on a decoy. Are you just in this to get a reward?" He twisted my arm harshly. I

yelled because of the pain. But tried to answer his question.

"It is none of your business what we're after you for.." I said.

"What a pain in the ass you are...If it's none of my business..Then I'll just have to find out for myself." He pointed two of his fingers of his right hand, and

stabbed them on my back, on what felt like my strong pressure point. All I could do was yell in pain. Did he want me to answer him?! I could barely make out any words as a spiral of pain flowed throughout my body. I felt like I was being paralyzed..

"You see, I can use 3 different kinds of magic's, my second one I can steal your memories. I know who are and what you are, you can keep your memories, but I'll know

every single thing about you.. Laxmi Dreyar, all with just one stab of a vital pressure point." I couldn't say any words. All I was, was in pain.. But why would he

want to do this, is there a reason for stealing my memories? I was entirely confused.

"Your name is Laxmi Dreyar, you are a Dragon Slayer, Your guild is Fairy Tail, your biological father is Ivan Dreyar, your Dragon Mother is MiraMay, you fear nothing,

and you care more than anything for your family. You sound like a worthy girl we could use you." We? Who is we? And use me?! What does he mean by that?!

"For now I'll let you go." He said then whispered in my ear, "But I'll be back for you..." He traced my back with his finger in some certain shape that I couldn't

make out. And when he released his finger I felt another shock of pain along the pattern he marked on me. I yelled out of so much pain. It hurt like hell that I

felt like I was about to faint, I couldn't lift a single finger, I was paralyzed. All I could do was yell, scream, watch, and hear my surroundings.

But...I was surprised and also relieved to hear his voice.. That sweet voice that I knew too well. That long checkered scarf that I knew awfully too well. And his

spiky pink hair that I loved. Natsu Dragneel.

"LET HER GO!" Natsu said with his flames surrounding his entire body. He was furious.

"And if I don't, Natsu Dragneel?" He said. "I'LL HAVE TO FIGHT YOU!" Natsu shouted at him. "Hm, you'll lose your precious reward if you wind up killing me." The man

said as he held a tighter grip on my arm causing me to scream. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE REWARD JUST LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" Natsu said as he charged his flames

more. And began to charge at him with Happy on his back flying at him faster.

"N-N-Na-T-S-u..." I could barely make his name out. I was just happy that he was here to save me... "Hmm... If you want her this badly, you can have her, I don't need

her right now." The man said as he dropped me from the air, along with his brown coat. I couldn't move or do anything about it, I was falling into the Magnolia river.

And his brown coat had fallen safely on the ground..But the moment he had let go of my arm, I saw Natsu attack with an Iron Dragon's fist. That was the last image I

saw of Natsu before I hit the water. "N-a...t-s..u..." I was the last thing I said before I entered the water...

I made a big splash as I fell in helpless. I was drowning and I couldn't do a thing about it. I thought it was the end. It felt like it. So I closed my eyes and sunk

into the river. I could hear the surroundings above the river as I sunk. I could hear my name being yelled by Lucy, Wendy, Gray and Natsu... I could tell Lucy and Wendy were in tears, and I couldn't do anything about it..

Erza was off to battle the escape artist..Was this my final fate? I knew it wasn't.. I heard someone dive in after me, but I had no clue who it was since my eyes were

sealed shut. The last thing I remembered was having my arm grabbed and being started to pull up to shore. But I blacked out the moment before I could reach above, from lack of oxygen in the water.

I could feel my chest being pumped, someone is trying to bring the water out of my lungs and revive me. I can't seem to tell who though..

The water in my lungs is being pumped out of me, but it stung when I began to cough it out...

When I opened my eyes, I'm surrounded by everyone. I still couldn't move but I could tell everyone had tears in their eyes, like they were relieved to see me alive.

"E-E-Everyone..." I tried to make that one word out.

Natsu looked at me with a saddened face, as he wiped the tears in his eyes away. "If..If it hurts to speak Laxmi..Then don't bother trying.. Please you'll only be

hurting yourself more.." He said then turned to Wendy. "Wendy!" He said. Wendy was wiping away here tears knowing what Natsu was about to ask as she moved closer to

me. She placed her healing hands on my body. I watched as her hands glowed as she was healing the pain away. Sky Dragon Slayer Magic... It sure was useful..

When she was finished Wendy asked me how I had felt. All my pain throughout my body had vanished. I felt fresh, alive, and restored. I had sat up slowly. "I can

move..." I gave Wendy a grand hug, and thanked her tons. As soon as I let go of Wendy I was being trampled on by everyone else. They were all extremely happy that I

was alive and well. "Everyone... You're not mad at me for losing the guy.. I failed the request." I said in a saddened voice. They all let go from the one big hug and

sat around me. "It doesn't matter!" Lucy spoke. "We fail some requests but we do it as a family! We'd never blame just you."

"But Lucy what about your rent?" I asked her."Don't remind me..." She whined... Natsu hugged me once more. "I'm just glad you're safe Laxmi." Natsu said as he held me

tight. I gripped the back of his shirt with my hand. "Natsu were you worried about me?" "Of course he was worried! He wouldn't jump in a 20 foot deep river if he

wasn't!" Erza interrupted."He really looks after you doesn't he?" Wendy whispered to me. Natsu pulled back from the hug. I was looking at him shocked from what Erza

had said... Natsu was the one who had saved me... I was a bit surprised..

Natsu had laid his hand on my arm. "Your freezing cold Laxmi. We can't let you catch a cold. Gramps wouldn't like that now would he?" Natsu said as he got up to

grabbed the brown coat that was laying on the ground and wrapped it around myself to keep me warm. Then sat back down in front of me."Grab my hands.." Natsu asked me.

"Why?..." I questioned him. "Just do it. I'm gonna help you warm up." I nodded slowly, and my place my hands on top of Natsu's. They already felt so warm.. Natsu gripped my hands tightly. Slowly he emerged a flame around our hands. As my hair began to cover my eyes, I slowly blushed in secret hoping he wouldn't notice it..

The flame around our hands, didn't burn me nor harm me.. It felt warm.. As if it was surrounding my body. I held the flame close to me to heat up the rest of me. I felt like I was as one with Natsu with his bright and beautiful flame that was locked on our hands. I had begun to warm up now, and my clothes felt decently dry.

As my hair had moved away from my eyes, and looked at Natsu, he let go of my hands releasing the flame, and smiled at me. "There your all warmed up now." He said with

a smile. I smiled brightly at him and gave him a hug. "Arigato; Thank you Natsu.." I had let go of Natsu he still had his smile on his face. I had got up and held out my hand to help Natsu up. He kindly took it, as I helped him to a stand. "Shall we head back to Fairy Tail, Everyone?" They all had a fist pump in the air, everyone

shouted simultaneously, "Yeah!"

My guild members.. My fellow wizards, My friends.. No.. They're my family... Fairy Tail is my home and I can always relay on everyone here. They protect me, care for

me, and just put a smile on my face.. Fairy Tail.. My home..


End file.
